a boy named bucket
by Eggy-boy
Summary: a short story I didn't finish from 2016(currently in limbo)


Here I go, I am walking back into the cave again. Each step I take into the narrow entrance fills me with fear. But I'm not afraid of anything on the inside attacking me. No no, I'm just afraid of my mother right , not just her…my sister, my dad, my family, the town, theye'd kill me if she knew I was still coming here. As every parent that's lived in my town says "Don't go into the tall grass, wild Pokemon will attack you. Pokemon are dangerous and evil.!" but I still do exactly that every day. It's not like Pokemon fly over town or sneak around everyday. Only if people from my town understood Pokemon, we wouldn't have to fear them…. but no one listened to me After the swarm of Pokemon attacking the town incident and me being expelled from school. I'm surprised they haven't put a tracker on me. I still go though, my best friend is waiting for me their everyday, even if we only met a few months ago.

Five months ago-

Ahh…

I talked to myself as the fresh fall air filled my lungs. I was hanging out in my backyard again and somehow not growing bored at my own odd noises. The warm empty that is my backyard not annoying me. I was almost glad I was expelled from school. I was able to rest again, sleeping whenever I felt like.

But as usual, I dozed off into my own thoughts not paying attention to the outside world. My mind was wandering and my body was doing its own thing. When I had finally realised I was in a trance of my own thoughts I forced my mind to pay attention to the outside world. But it was too late..

I had wandered out to some field far away from my backyard. At first I was scared, I mean, I have no idea how where I am and I could be attacked by a wild Pokemon. I looked around to see if My town I was near but There are only thick bush and trees all around me, the bright pink and blue sky indicating the sun was setting soon. But all I was wearing was a t shirt and shorts, not even shoes. Within minutes it was pitch black, and the cool air was now freezing my the tips of my fingers.

With my arms crossing and grasping my chest, I hide myself under the roof of a cave. I'm still very cold but go deeper inside as I've almost soiled my pants of wild Pokemon, not knowing that some dwell in caves. I take out

I lay near the entrance, my head propped up against a rock. I had was too tired to try and find my way home. My stomach was growling as well, but I didn't have any snacks… until, I saw a large pile of fruits just sitting on a leaf. I crawled over and took a few, stupidly not thinking of the consequences to my actions. When I was done eating the few I had grabbed the pile looked scarce and a loud and plentiful screeching sound started filling my was coming from deeper into the cave. I started to go down until a flock of zubat started flying my way, but I could still barely move my legs. So layed on the ground quietly hoping they wouldn't hear me. Which worked!? They didn't even notice I was there, but they did notice the berry pile was a lot smaller than before.

W-were those _their_ Berries? I stupidly asked myself. I just stayed lying there quietly, and watched them start crying over their food. I eventually drifted off into slumber, waking up outside of the cave and freezing with scratches on my clothes. It was still dark out, but the bright crescent moon greeted me with warm light. I was still hungry though, and started looking around for trees that had apples and berries, still thinking of those Zubat crying over their food.

Aren't Pokemon dangerous, all they did was kick me out of the cave after I ate their food, they had a good reason to do so... Eh maybe those were just weak or something. But the thought of them crying continued to make me ask questions. Soon drifting off into my own thoughts again, and waking up…

 _Back in the cave_

 _Holding a lot more berries than I had eaten before_

 _And a flock of zubats dancing around with what sounded like joy._

After about four hours of hanging out in the cave , I grew tired and still wondered when I would get home, but one of the zubats had started dragging me somewhere. I soon saw a bright light where the cave entrance was. Walking out, and saying my goodbyes to the Zubat, I still wondered how I would get home.

But I heard a noise behind me, the zubat had followed me out. I had started walking, noticing my footsteps from yesterday, when I had first blanked out. Then started following them. I kept on walking. The Zubat still following me…

Hey, I asked rudely,

Why are you still with me?

I'd didn't even turn its head over to me.

But it did fly up, and after it came back down it was tugging at my shirt collar.

I let it pull me for a few minutes but it wasn't even strong enough to carry me.

I kept going until it had taken me back to my town.

I saw my house, the lights still on and seones silhouette in the window

Hey Mom, I'm home! I exclaimed while walking into the doorway.

My mom ran to the from door, but froze as she saw the Pokemon, resting on my shoulder with a smile on its face.

B-bucket… stand still.

I was very confused at her choice of words. My mom started inching her way toward me with a shoe in her hand.

Mom, this is my friend, zubat..

She helped my find my way home after getting lost in the forest.

She stood staring at me and put down the shoe.

Son, I going to open the door, and you're going to get that _thing_ off of your shoulder.

But mom she-

Son we'll talk about this later… just listen to me it's for your own good!

I picked her up off my shoulder and said "see you later" as my mom shut the door on zubats little face.

She dashed over and hugged me, and said she was happy to see me okay, but…

She started scolding me, and questioning me on why I went back out there, but her rage kept growing Every Time I tried to answer her. I was sent up to my room, and was grounded for a month.


End file.
